


As the Angel Flies

by Hyde_Writes



Series: The Angel's Wing Truck Stop [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, Love, M/M, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, physically solving misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyde_Writes/pseuds/Hyde_Writes
Summary: Three hours later, Sam pulled his Charger up to the dimly lit restaurant, and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and cringed at himself. He was pathetic – beyond pathetic.





	1. Spring Break

                “uhf,” Ruby pushed Sam roughly into the door of his apartment, rattling the wood behind him, and smashed her bright-red lips against chapped ones. The impact of the door knob to his thigh hurt, but the heat of Ruby’s body kept him in the moment, clinging to her small frame for dear life. She was like a whirlwind – no, more like a category 5 hurricane – and Sam had a hard time keeping up with her antics. Like earlier that night, she invited him out for drinks with friends. “Simple”, “lowkey” and “casual” were the words she led with, but the calm and light-hearted night – as it always seemed to do with Ruby around – dissolved into depravity. The rest of the night, Sam bided his time at the bar of a random club, watching Ruby grind against strangers and snort various fine powders, too concerned for her safety to just leave like every fiber in his being was telling him to.

                It was three days until Spring break and the student body at large was ready for non-stop partying and all-around debauchery. There were plenty of drugs to go around and more to keep the aforementioned non-stop partying going until the rest of the student body was able to join the lucky few who got off their classes early. Nearly the whole student body was apparently attending the Spring break kick-off party at some rich chick’s beach-side mansion. Sam heard some people talking about it. Bela Talbot, a freshman, had invited the whole school to her parent’s old vacation home as an act of revenge for them making her go to law school. Sam scoffed at the idea, remembering how devastated his father was when he found out that Sam wasn’t going to join the “family business”.  Either way, stupid reason or not, Sam wasn’t going to the party. He was content with studying and enjoying having the apartment to himself for a week.    

                He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ruby shoved him against the door again. Whatever it was that she took in the club, it made her so strong that it seemed to Sam that she had supernatural strength. The tips of her fingers pressed into the flesh above his hips and he winced at the strong grip as she began sucking dark hickies into his neck. Normally, he’d be turned on, getting ravished by the hot, handsy brunette, but this time she’d taken way too many drugs to give any sort of consent or have any sort of discretion. As it was, she was getting rough with him. When her slender fingers reached his zipper, he jumped and caught her hand.

                “Gah, Uh, shouldn’t we take this inside?” Sam tried to keep his voice calm, but he felt the panic building in his chest. He’d hoped for a calm night, a little making out and a quick way to get his mind off of Gabe, but as Ruby reached into his pocket for the keys, all he could think of was how much he wanted Gabriel to save him from the intoxicated man-eater.   

                The door unlatched and swung open wide as Ruby sauntered in with her tight-fitting faux-leather pants and distressed red tank top. Her hips swayed with authority as she swept past the couch and into Sam’s room. With a wobbly looking turn, she peaked around the corner and winked at him before entering his room. With a slight shuffling sound, Ruby’s red tank top flew out of the open door. Sam rolled his eyes. She was going to be naked by the time he got to the room and he’d have to make the awkward announcement that he didn’t want to have sex with the smoking hot, naked woman on his bed.

                In the doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks and his heart sunk to his feet. Ruby was holding the dried mistletoe above her head and grinning at him.

                “Look what I found. Someone feeling holly jolly early this year?” Ruby was sitting on her knees on the bed, clad in her lacy thong and push-up bra. The dried mistletoe dangled from the red ribbon that was tied around the stems above Ruby’s black hair. Sam’s stomach churned. He was beyond pissed at Ruby for touching his stuff, but angrier at himself for forgetting that he’d been clutching at the dried parasitic plant, crying over the fact that Gabe hadn’t returned the latest of his many emails. He approached her like he was approaching a gunman with a hostage.

                “Ruby, put that down… please.”  She smiled and swung it back and forth over her head.

                “You gotta give me a kiss first.” Ruby slurred her words and scooted down on the bed, still holding the mistletoe above her head. “Come on baby don’t you want me to make your night?”

                Sam clenched his fist at his side and approached the bed. “You know what, no. Go home Ruby. I’ll call Lilith to come get you.”  Sam turned away from Ruby and began collecting her clothes as she giggled behind him. He rolled his eyes. Of course, she was too high to know what was going on. When Sam turned with a small pile of clothes in his hands, he stared in horror as Ruby crushed the dried plant in her hand. His heart sunk and he couldn’t move.

                “Ooops, I’m guessing you’re going to be mad about that. Maybe the chick you were fucking all winter break will give you a new one.” She smirked and stood up from the bed, pulling her clothes from Sam’s arms. “Oh, maybe you’ll hit me – rough me up a bit.” She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Sam’s shoulders, pulling him down to her level. “Will that make you hot? Hurting me? Holding me down while you fuck me into the mattress? Or, maybe I’m not good enough to have a bed under me. You wanna plow me right here on the ground – get my knees and elbows all rug-burnt?”  She licked the shell of his ear and bit down, waiting for a response.

                Sam’s brain turned back on, blazing with anger. He grabbed her waist enough to make her squeak and pulled her close to him, leaning down enough to whisper into her the same way she had to him. “No, I won’t fucking hit you. You want to know what I’m going to do?” He felt her hair brush on his cheek as she nodded, whispering a quiet, breathy yes. “I’m going to pack up enough clothes for a week and drive us to your apartment. When we get there, I’m going to carry you to your door and drop you right on your skinny ass, ring the doorbell and leave.” She started to push against Sam’s chest, but he held her tightly.

                “I’m going to drive for hours and find the person from winter break – the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen – and when I see them. You know what I’m going to do?” Sam pulled back and looked into Ruby’s dark, angry eyes. “I’m going to kiss him, tell him how much I love him and” He watched tears pool in her wide eyes. “for the rest of the week, we’re going to take turns fucking each other. And not once will I think about you but, for the record, every time we’ve had sex,” He pointed back and forth between them. “I’ve been thinking about him.” A flare of anger burst through his heart when he saw the broken leaves on the bed behind her and he put on a fake smirk. All in, he thought. “Heh, I wouldn’t be able to get it up if I didn’t.”

                Ruby pulled out of his grasp as soon as he loosened his hold and she whipped her small hand across his cheek. He expected she’d try to physically hurt him and caught her wrist on the back swing. With an angry scream, she flung her knee up, trying to land a blow to his groin, but missed when Sam stepped back. She pried her hand out of his hold and screeched at him. “Don’t fucking think I’m done with you Sam! I can ruin you! I’m going to Bela’s party and I’m going to tell everyone! Everyone will know you’re a flaming fucking f –”

                “Ruby, I don’t give a fuck who you tell. Just get the fuck out of my apartment before I make you leave.” Sam opened the door to his room and stepped aside, watching the tension in Ruby’s shoulders pull tight. “Out or I’ll lock you out without your clothes.”

                Ruby stared a hole into Sam as she dressed and huffed while she stood at the door with her shoes looped over her fingers. “Enjoy your break, Sam. It’ll be –“

                “Oh, do not try to threaten me, Ruby. We both know I have enough shit on you to get you kicked from your sorority and every club you’re in – maybe even enough to get you kicked from college.” Sam pushed the door shut slowly, enjoying the indignant look on her face. “Have a good spring break.”

                The door slammed, and Sam locked it, listening to Ruby kick and punch it. While he packed, he called Lilith and asked her to pick Ruby up. He was mad at her, but he’d feel terrible if she got hurt because of him.

* * *

 

                Three hours later, Sam pulled his Charger up to the dimly lit restaurant, and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and cringed at himself. He was pathetic – beyond pathetic. Really, they didn’t even have a real relationship. Shit, did he just imagine that Gabe was interested in him? He was almost ten years older than Sam, there’s no way that he was even mature enough to interest someone Gabe’s age.

                This was stupid. Sam turned on his car and pulled out of the parking lot, hoping no one at the close house noticed him. 

                Six minutes later, Sam pulled up in front of a cute little house right on the edge of the populated part of the city. When the door swung open, Sam was greeted with Dean’s angry face which immediately turned into a concerned yet, bright smile. “Sammy!”

                Dean sighed and set a coffee cup down in front of Sam. “Here, you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

                Sam looked up from the coffee table in front of him and winced at Dean. “I – I went to a couple of clubs yesterday with Ruby and –.“

                “Ruby? The one with the nice rack and the drug problems? Damn it Sammy!” Dean flopped down on the couch beside him and rubbed his eyes. It was no wonder Sam turned up on his doorstep at six in the morning. “What’s going on then? She OD on your watch? Did she get you kicked from Stanford? What --” Dean pushed his hand through his hair. “Oh shit, she’s not pregnant, is she?”

                “What? No!” Sam rolled his eyes then beamed a sour bitch face at him. “Dean, just chill alright. You know, for this listening thing to work, you have to listen, and you can’t freak out.” Sam took a sip from the coffee cup in front of him and raised his eyebrows. “Wow. This doesn’t taste anything like your coffee.” He took another sip from the cup and inhaled. “It’s so good!”

                Dean blushed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, it doesn’t replace the good old-fashioned black tar, but Cas picked it out.” He had a faraway look on his face, but it wiped from his face as he cleared his throat again. “Anyway, still driving the plastic piece of crap, huh?”

                Sam smirked. “What’s your mileage, again?”

                “Shut up, bitch.”

                “Jerk.” Sam smiled and enjoyed the familiar brotherly banter. His thoughts were cut short by his stomach growling loudly.

                “Want some breakfast? Cas made some pancakes before he left for work.” That faraway look showed up again and Sam made an effort not to squint at him.

                “Some pancakes” turned out to be a whole fucking tower of pancakes and Sam wondered how Cas found the time to cook so much before he went to work. Sometimes he didn’t even have time to cook his ramen before he had to be at class at ten in the morning. Sam immediately felt the same amount of anxiety as when he pulled up to the diner. He couldn’t be a good cook for Gabe – couldn’t bring anything beneficial to the relationship. Relationship!?!? What the hell was he thinking? They weren’t even an item, yet.

                Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

                “I had no idea Cas’ pancakes could be so depressing.” Dean looked up at Sam while he drowned his pancakes in something that looked like homemade berry syrup. “What’s up, man?”

                Sam huffed and looked down at his pancakes. Dean wasn’t going to take well to this conversation. “You, uh, know when you called me up at like midnight, super pissed about, uh well you know.” Sam spun his fork between his fingers nervously.

                “Yeah, that was a weird one.” Sam had woken up to the sound of his phone ringing and the second he picked it up, got an earful from Dean. Which lead to dean accidentally asking about Sam’s orientation, which eventually led to Sam coming out to his distraught brother over the phone at midnight.

                “Yeah. Uh, well that was just half of the – the situation.” Sam bit his lip and carefully avoided Dean’s eyes. “I k – kind of, really, really – IthinkIreallylikeGabe.” Sam got the words out as fast as he could.

                “I – What?” Dean leaned closer to Sam and tilted his head to make it look like he was listening.

                Sam huffed and clenched his jaw. “I really like Gabe. Like,” He lifted his hands and let them fall to his lap, not knowing how to end his sentence. With a breath, he ventured a look at Dean.

                Dean sat with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes burning holes into the table.

                “Dean, I –”

                “You really like him. I know, you just said and that’s --. Really though? Gabriel?” Dean looked up at Sam’s bitchface.

                “Yes, Dean. Gabriel. I fucking can’t stop thinking about him. Ever since Christmas wh—”

                “Ah, no no no no! We are not going to talk about Christmas ever again. In fact, I am cancelling Christmas for the rest of our lives.” Dean blinked at Sam and winced when he saw the meanest bitch face that he’d ever been in front of. “I’m sorry. It’s just, if we start talking about Christmas, I’ll get mad about Baby again. If I get mad about Baby again, I won’t be able to be a supportive brother.”

                “Right, well.” Sam cleared his throat and hoped that Dean would be as supportive as he needed him to be. “I – he gave me a piece of mistletoe. I actually stole it and pressed it – don’t say a word.” Sam held up a finger and glared at Dean. “He told me before I left to forget about him and find someone who would make me happy. Told me if I graduated and didn’t have anyone, that he’d be here waiting for me.”

                Dean scoffed. “What a bastard. Don’t you see what he’s doing to you? He’s guilt tripping you! He’s like, ‘don’t worry about me I’ll just be over here lonely and shit.’”

                “Dean, he’s not like that! Shit, I knew I couldn’t talk to you about this! You hate him anyway.”

                “Sammy, okay. I’ll listen. Just tell me what’s up.”

                “Just, let me get this out, okay. I like him, a lot. He’s great and I can’t stop thinking about him, but every time I think about us together, I get worried that I won’t be enough for him.” Sam ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Dean who had started eating his pancakes again. “I went to The Angel’s Wing already, but I chickened out and took off. Came here.” He scoffed and looked down at his plate of pancakes. “I mean, he’s nine years older than me. He has so much more life experience than I do and – like I won’t be able to bring anything to our relationship.”

                Sam looked up when he heard a scoff and the clang of a fork hit Dean’s plate. “Come on Sam! Don’t be so stupid.” Dean’s voice was rough and deep. Sam noticed that it was his ‘talking about feelings’ voice and eyed him with surprise. He was looking down again with his eyebrows knitted together and his fists on either side of his plate, fisted into balls. “You have everything to bring to that relationship and if you say that he likes you too, then he already knows how awesome you are.” He cleared his throat and dropped his head a little farther down. “You’re a great guy, Sam. The best brother I can ask for and the smartest person I’ve ever met. Don’t let something like this shit get you down.”

                Dean looked up at Sam and focused in on Sam’s still sad face. He swallowed and forced the tears from welling in his eyes. “And if it turns out that he doesn’t – doesn’t want what you want with him, then he’s way more stupid than I thought he was.”

                Dean watched as Sam’s face began to light up and smiled brightly when he saw the sasquatch’s dimples start to form. “Good. Now, quit being a girl and go back to The Angel’s Wing. Go get him Samantha!”


	2. Spring Break Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe sighed and looked down at the glowing screen on his phone. Sam had emailed him again. It took every ounce of strength not to reply.

               Gabe sighed and looked down at the glowing screen on his phone. Sam had emailed him again. It took every ounce of strength not to reply. His eyes shimmered with sadness when he thought of what it was doing to Sam – his avoidance. Before he knew it, Gabe was furiously typing a reply to Sam on the tiny screen. With a groan, he forced his fingers to stop. He couldn’t do that to Sammy. He would love to do the long-distance thing with Sam, but he’d tried that before with his ex, Cali, when she’d gone to business school and that relationship had ended with an explosive fight over the phone. He didn’t want that for Sam. Sam deserved so much more than that. The huge, sensitive sasquatch needed to forget him and find someone that would make him happy in the here and now, not two hundred miles away or in a hastily dreamed up fantasy about the future.

                Gabe sighed and held down the backspace button until all the words disappeared, and a pop-up asked him if he’d like to save the email as a draft. He slammed his phone on his bed, face down and laid back with a groan. Pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he took a steadying breath and willed himself to ignore the cold hollow pit in his chest. He wasn’t just missing the kid, he was in love with him. Like, head over heels, blindly smitten, totally gone for –

                “Okay I get it! Shut up.” Gabe threw his hands into the air and then pushed his fingers through his golden hair. “fuck.” He groaned again as he pulled at his hair and wondered why he was stupid enough to fall for the most perfect and unavailable man in the world. He was so tired, but every night he would think about Sam until his alarm clock would go off. It took a lot of sugar and coffee to pretend that he was getting enough sleep.

                A knock on his door pulled him from his self-wallowing and he sat up, leaning against the pillar on his bunk bed as Cas stuck his head around the door. He looked slightly concerned and had a guilty look on his face.

                “Oh, good, you’re still awake.” When he stopped in front of Gabe, he scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. Not a good sign. The weight of fatigue lifted off him and was replaced instantly with anxiety. Did he burn something down or destroy an expensive piece of equipment? It took a lot of effort to keep his carefree style and not just yell out “what did you do?”

                “Yeah, what’s up Cassy?” Gabe scooted to the edge of his bed and planted his feet on the floor.

                “I know your shift ended a couple hours ago, but can you help me with something?” He must have seen the tension in Gabe’s shoulders because he quickly added, “I didn’t break anything. I just need help with the mixer again. It’s not turning on again.”

                Gabe rolled his eyes, but stood up and gestured for Cas to lead the way to the restaurant. Gabe followed, happy to have something to distract him from his thoughts about Sam. He knew exactly what was wrong with the mixer because Cas always forgot to engage the safety latch before trying to turn on the mixer, but instead of giving Cas instructions and just sending him on his way, he wanted to distract himself as much as possible.

                The glint of a light reflected off a shiny car in the parking lot and Gabe squinted at it. That definitely wasn’t Cas’ car because Cas’ car was a large, rust-covered piece of crap that wouldn’t shine even if it was inches away from the sun. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the car. “Uh, Cas?” Cas paused and looked back with a smirk on his face. “Did Dean finally buy you a new car?” Gabe gulped past the lump in his throat and tried to will his pulse to slow. He didn’t know why he felt so uneasy, but when Cas shook his head and announced that he forgot his apron in the house, Gabe’s heart about stopped.

                Pushing through the door, he rushed into the too-bright florescent lights of the restaurant kitchen. He looked through the kitchen port window to see if anyone was sitting in the dining area, but couldn’t see anything in the still-dark room. He absolutely did not squeak when someone cleared their throat behind him, but he did spin on his heel and his eyes did grow wide when he saw him.

                Sam stood in the middle of the kitchen with his hands in his pocket and his shoulders hunched – all six foot, four inches of him. Gabe pulled in a breath of air, but it didn’t seem to fill his lungs. He almost didn’t believe that it was real, but Sam waved and nervously pushed his hair out of his face.

                “Hey Gabe.” He smiled and his dimples appeared on his cheeks, making Gabe’s pulse skyrocket. There was still four feet of space between them and Gabe praised himself for the fact that he hadn’t flung himself across that distance and into Sam’s arms.

                “Hey Kiddo. How hav— mmm!” Sam’s lips were on his and he was pulled onto his tiptoes before he even knew what was going on. The only thought that crossed his mind was, ‘damn, Sam has a hell of a stride.’ He absolutely did squeak when Sam grabbed a handful of his ass. That was all he needed to kickstart his brain and he buried his hand in Sam’s long hair, putting all he had – all his love—into the kiss.

                Sam pulled back for air, but couldn’t seem to keep his lips from Gabe long enough to take a full breath. He ended up using a peck, breathe, peck, breath technique. Gabe clung to his shoulders when Sam pulled his body flush against his taller frame. The pounding of Sam’s heart made Gabe feel bold.

                “I,” peck “fucking,” peck “missed you,” peck “so fucking much.” The second Sam realized what Gabe had said, he pulled back and stared into Gabe’s eyes. A flare of anger crossed Sam’s face and he growled, scooping his hands under Gabe’s thighs and pulling him off the ground. In a few long strides, Sam slammed Gabe’s back against the large walk-in freezer door. Gabe’s fingers dug frantically into Sam’s shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist in a panicked movement.

                “You fucking missed me?” His voice was rough and his lips brushed against Gabe’s neck. He didn’t know if he was shivering from the voice or the fact that Sam’s lips were tickling him. Either way, he cried out when Sam bit into the soft, flushed flesh of his neck. “If you missed me, all you had to do was respond to my emails.” Sam sucked a hickey into the spot he just bit and moved his lips up to Gabe’s ear. “Tell me, Gabe. Why didn’t you respond?”

                “Sam, I – Oh, please,” The pressure in his pants was getting uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to grind against Sam’s body like a damned teenager, especially not while they were having this discussion. “You deserve so much better.”

                “Better than what?” Sam bit Gabe’s earlobe, smiling when Gabe let out a pornographic noise.

                “Oh, holy sh – killin’ me here Sammy.” He lost all sense of his social graces and rolled his head back with a loud groan as Sam rolled his body against Gabe’s growing problem. “F-fuck kiddo. You don’t deserve a creepy old man, shit, w-with a shitty – oh god – job and a stupid long-distance relationship.”  

                A sharp bite to his shoulder made him whimper and he bit his lip as Sam growled into his shoulder. “You don’t get to decide what I deserve, Gabe. Only I can decide what I deserve and what I want. Only I can decide whether is should go for what I want or not.” Gabe’s breath hitched as Sammy ground against Gabe roughly, giving him the delicious friction that his body begged for, and licked a stripe up his neck. “I’ve decided to go after what I want.”

                “Oh yeah?” Gabe’s breaths shot out of his lungs in deep bursts. He wondered if his question came out sounding like a question or if it sounded more like a porn stars signature ‘oh yeah!’

                “Yeah. Do you want to know what I want?” Sam’s breath brushed against Gabe’s hot, flushed skin.

                “Yeah, Sammy. What – what do you want?” Gabe swallowed, trying to get moisture to his dry throat as Sam’s lips nipped and pecked up and down his neck.

                “I want you.” Sam bit into the crook of Gabe’s neck and finally – FINALLY--  ground his hardness against Gabe’s ass to let him know just how much he meant it.

                The sound that came out of Gabe’s throat was inhuman and he threw his head back against the freezer door, ignoring the jarring pain the motion had caused. “Oh, shit. Sam, fuck, I want you too. Sammy, I need –” Gabe cut off. He didn’t know what he needed, but he knew that whatever it was, if he didn’t get it soon he’d die or explode. Sam must have known what it was that he needed because he nodded against the side of Gabe’s head and pulled back, looking into his eyes.

                “I got you.” Sam’s lips pressed against Gabe’s as his large hand groped and squeezed at his ass. A jolting rattle sounded from behind Gabe as the freezer fans kicked on, followed by a loud hum. With a loud smack, Sam pulled away from Gabe’s kiss with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “Shit,” Gabe grinned as Sam looked around, almost as if he just realized what they were doing in the middle of the kitchen. He cleared his throat and let Gabe slide down the wall, creating some awesome friction. “We – uh – should probably find a better place to do this.”

                The blush across Sam’s shy face made Gabe’s heart flutter and he grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him down into a deep kiss. The hum of the fans and ovens silenced around them and, for a moment, the only thing that existed in Gabe’s world was Sammy. His Sammy. He kept the kiss chaste, but it lasted long enough for them to have to pull back and breathe. There was a long moment when all they could do was smile and stare into each other’s eyes, but when Sammy snorted out a laugh, they both broke out into hysterics.

                Dimples dug deep into Sam’s grinning cheeks as he beamed at Gabe and rested his forehead against the shorter man’s forehead. As they came down from their laughing fit Sam cupped a hand against Gabe’s stubbled cheek. He pulled in a breath and with his exhale whispered, “Missed you so much.”

                “Fuck Sammy.” Gabe pulled back and looked into his ever-changing greenish eyes. He smiled as he ran his fingers through strands of Sam’s long hair, noting that it had grown at least an inch since the last time he saw him. “I’m going to have to change my policy about making out in the kitchen from now on.” Gabe gripped at Sam’s shoulder.

                “Come on.” Gabe watched as a bright flash happiness burst in Sam’s eyes. In an instant Sam tangled his fingers with Gabe’s on his free hand and started pulling him to the door.

* * *

 

                The door to Gabe’s room slammed against the drywall – that was definitely leaving a hole in the wall – as Sam pushed Gabe through the doorway, his lips and tongue pushed tightly to Gabe’s. With numb hands, Gabe started pushing and pulling at the flannel on Sam’s shoulder in an attempt to get him naked. With a grunt, they broke apart began pulling at each other’s clothes. They were down to their boxers and Gabe’s fingers itched to touch. He reached out and just let his fingers slide and bounce down the bumps of Sam’s perfect abs. Fuck. He nearly passed out from the amount of blood that shot down to make his insta-boner.

                “Damn kiddo. How’d I get so lucky?” Gabe licked his lips and took a step closer to Sam, his hands finding the taller man’s hips.

                “I think you mean,” A deep, long yawn made Sam’s jaw crack as he pulled in air. “how did _I_ get so lucky?” Gabe giggled and pushed his forehead against Sam’s perfect pecks as a yawn pulled into his lungs, making nearly his whole body shake.

                “Heh, I uh, have a confession to make.” He looked up at Sam, feeling a blush on his cheeks rising. “I haven’t slept – like a full night’s sleep – in about three months.” He hid his face against Sam’s warm skin. “Not since your first email. I just stay up at night and think about what I’d send to you if I were able to respond.” Gabe’s cheeks flared with heat and he let out a gasp of air when Sam’s arms wrapped around him.

                “Come on Gabe, lets get some sleep.” With a quick flick of the light switch, Sam led them to the bunkbeds. They settled on the bed, Sam curling around Gabe, his large arm acting as the most comfortable pillow, and within minutes, Gabe fell into the deepest sleep he’d had in years.

* * *

 

                The sun leaked weakly into Gabe’s window as the ever-present symphony of truck engines, back up alarms and Jake brakes played out at the truck stop. Gabe cracked an eye open and smiled down at the arm wrapped across his chest. A deep breath tickled the back of his neck and he let out a small chuckle as Sam pulled him closer.

                Gabe just closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of Sam’s body until warm lips started nipping and pecking at his shoulder. With a chuckle, he turned to look into Sam’s sleepy eyes.

                “How is it possible that you were able to sleep in longer than I did?” Gabe let his fingers trail across the sharp collar bone in front of his face.

                Sam’s chest turned a tinge of red and he smiled shyly. “I uh, hadn’t slept for about two days before last night.” He smiled down at Gabe and rolled his eyes. “Heh, long story.”

                Gabe pulled him close and flexed his arm around Sam’s torso to squeeze him playfully, but when Sam’s head fell and he began to groan, Gabe had better ideas. “Oh, that’s right. We were so sleep deprived last night that we didn’t even get to,” he looked up at Sam and wiggled his eyebrows, “you know, properly say hello.”

                With a twist, Sam was above him and pinning him to the bed with large hands. “Well, I guess we better fix that.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if any of this seems a little rushed, but I barely had time to throw this together. I still have plans for this series. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this series. I definitely have plans for this, but I've been super busy like, always so it might take a while for updates. Comments always seem to motivate me so leave one and let me know what you think. Any requests, theories or plot twists that you see coming? THANKS FOR READING! <3<3<3


End file.
